Zootopia - From Another World
by ENDSHN
Summary: James Hunter, a human that once lived in Redport City, teleported himself to a world filled with no humans, but with anthropomorphic animals. He finds himself in the great city of Zootopia. He doesn't like this place at first, but when a certain bunny came across his way, everything changed for him. Will it be safe for him to stay? Or does he need to go back to his world?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zootopia and any characters from the movie, only my OC's.

* * *

 **Announcement 1:** This here is my first fanfic and also pretty much my first time I will write a whole story (I always wrote short ones, but never a long story with multiple chapters). I will try to keep this up-to-date as much as possible, but I also have some other things I need to do at the same time as well. Anyway, hopefully you will like my first story.  
 **Announcement 2:** Please check out TheLivingSionainn's fanfic "The Bunny and the Human". It's a great fanfic and it also inspired me to do my own, so it's definitely worth to check out!

* * *

 **Prologue:** _It would be recommended to read it, even if there won't be anything big or whatnot in here. It contains some information that is useful for the story (it won't have any single detail about for example the surroundings; still a lot of that kind of stuff will be integrated into the story). Anyway, here is the prologue:_

Redport City: A big city that was founded by a big group of people at the year 2050 after a major war happened that almost killed the entire humanity. At that time, already some new more technological stuff was invented like laser weapons or tactical shields built entirely out of energy. After the war was over, the city was built, but there were still groups of humans who seemed to be still willing to attack other groups. So Redport City was built but one important thing for it was the city's wall. It reached 500 meters into the air. It was a huge wall and its purpose was to hold of enemy groups. The city inside these walls was built pretty quickly: It only took 10 years to fully build it.

The years past by and we now have the year 2102. The city is now ruled by a president called Jason Wesson. He is 1.80 meters in height and always wears a black suit with a white shirt underneath it and a black tie. He has short brown hair and blue eyes. Unlike a president in a democracy, he makes his own laws and is also in control for pretty much everything in this city, making the pedestrian's lives worse. He pretty much only cares about his city and not about how good the citizens live. But he alone isn't the evil mind in this town. There is also a guy named Duke Connor. He is the commander of the ETF (Elite Task Force) Units and is pretty much ruling over them. Connor is 1.92 meters in height, has black and very short hair and green eyes. He usually wears a dark blue shirt with black pants and black combat boots, very similar to the police officer uniform there, but without a tie. Usually the guards here have a full body armor made out of reinforced steel, but he only has an armor that covers his upper chest part, the rest is not protected by such armor. On the shoulders of his armor there is "ETF-Unit" written on the right shoulder of the armor and "Commander" written on the left side. His armor is light blue, the color of the ETF-Units armor. He is very muscular and also very skilled in combat, especially with weapons. He usually only has a laser pistol, but due to the fact that he has a lot of aiming skills, he can take out enemies with it very easily. Connor is standing on the president's side and always agrees with him. This also led to them developing some kind of friendship. They sometimes meet together in bars or hanging around somewhere, but mostly talking about their plans for the future. Even if they kind of caring for the city, it cannot be seen everywhere: There is a big part of the city called "The Dark Side". These are the city's slums. The city is divided in different parts: The slums, the industrial area, the rich area, the forest area, the bazaar area and the downtown area. James Hunter himself is living in the downtown area near the edge of where the slums begin. James is 1.70 meters in height and usually wears a blue hoodie with dark blue jeans and black sport shoes. He has short hair too, but it's a little bit longer than the one from the president. His hair color is brown and his eye color is brown too. Back when he was a child, he always wanted to become a police officer. Usually kids always want to become one of the ETF-Units because of the cool looking armor and weapons they have and also because of their missions they get (although only a few of them go to the public). The police in this city are pretty much only having a side roll, as even the ETF-Units are patrolling the areas for example, so they are also doing some stuff that usually a police officer would normally do. But he always wanted to be a police officer that solves crimes and catches criminals and not an ETF-Unit that is literally just shooting at criminals. However, as soon as he became older, he found out about how wrong some laws are actually and how people will be treated in this city and how shitty this place actually is. So instead of becoming a police officer that even has to follow these corrupted laws, he joined a gang called "The Freedom Fighters". The gang's headquarters are hidden in a dead end area in the slums, not far away from where James lives. He is a member of this gang since he was 19. Now he is 25 years old. The gang always tried plans to fight over the president and to make the city a better place, but they always failed. Already a lot of members were locked up in the ETF High Security Prison and were tortured till their death. Some members were able to be rescued, but most of them never had the chance to be rescued. Some of them even became test subjects for horrible tests. However, the gang still doesn't give up with their plans. James himself never really had a weapon because he was a spy for the gang. Since he arrived, he made a pretty good job with that and so he became more trained in stealth. However, his mom and dad were already killed by the ETF-Units because of "betraying" the city. They simply never told them about where James lives (because he is one of the people on the wanted list), so they pretty much sacrificed their lives for him. He himself never knew about his parents got captured, as it was held secretly. One day when he was spying inside the prison, he saw the corpses of his parents prepared to be burnt. At this sight, he was completely shocked and very sad too. After reporting this to his boss; he got one week off from him in order to handle his loss, so he decided to take his week to go on a vacation. He knew that anybody who is living in Redport City could only take a maximum of 7 days of vacation outside the city per year, but he needed the time to process his parents' death. He spent his one week of vacation in a place called Vertbeach that is not too far away from Redport City. It was a small, but nice and clean place where everything was more peaceful than in his hometown. But after his vacation he needs to go back immediately, otherwise he will be hunted by the ETF-Units, even if he tries to move outside the city.

Zootopia: A very large city filled with anthropomorphic animals. Predators and prey are living together in peace here. Similar to Redport City, Zootopia is divided in different parts: Tundratown, Sahara Square, Rainforest District and so on. Unlike Redport City, Zootopia doesn't has strict laws that pretty much keep citizens in this city and that make the lives of them miserable. Instead, citizens here can enjoy their lives and they can also be free. Two of the citizens here in this city are the officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde. They are partners at the ZPD and they already solved some cases together after the Night Howler incident that happened one year ago. They both became best friends too. Since the Night Howler case the city was more peaceful and there haven't been any major crimes since then happening.

 _Little disclaimer: The Zootopia world doesn't has technology like the humans in this fanfic do, they are in the year 2017 and still have the technology like we have here around (however, the normal pedestrians in the human world do still have technology like we have here (for example the mobile phones), the more futuristic stuff in this fanfic belongs to the ETF-Units or to the very rich people here (including the president). Well, with that said, here comes Chapter 1, hope you like it_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – The Beginning**

Everything went fast. First, I was about to go back to Redport City from vacation and now I'm locked inside a cell. I wasn't in a normal prison; instead, I was locked inside a cell of the ETF High Security Prison! Well, it makes sense as I'm James Hunter, a member of a gang called "The Freedom Fighters" who is spying for them. But now, I have to figure a way out, otherwise I would get killed or I might even become a test subject. I really need to get out of here a.s.a.p.

 _5 hours ago_

It's my last day of vacation and I'm already packing all my stuff and make myself ready to go home. I always think about one thing: How beautiful this place actually is. I wish I could stay in a place like Vertbeach forever, but that isn't possible for me, unless I want to be hunted down. Well, technically I will already be hunted down in Redport City, but if I'm trying to flee now, they will hunt me down like I would be the greatest enemy in this world, as Redport City wants to have every citizen to stay here in this city locked up from the outside world for some reason. I'm glad that the president at least made a law that everybody is allowed to have 7 days of vacation outside the city each year. I know it's very few, but it's better than nothing. Actually, it's the only thing the president did well (at least partially). All other things he did were actually really bad, especially his laws. He is definitely a dictator and not a president. Whatever, I now packed all the stuff, made myself ready and I'm now heading out to my car and drive back to my home.

 _3 hours later_

Usually it takes only 1 hour from Vertbeach to Redport City by car, but there was a lot of traffic jam here and I simply didn't come forward. I also made 5 stops with each of them lasting 10 minutes, as I needed to rest from this awful traffic. But I made it; I finally arrived in front of the big entrance to the city. There was no one outside the city guarding, as the entrance to it was sealed by an automatic door that open when it detects a citizen of this city. Don't ask me how they do that, they probably have some details of every citizen stored inside of a data bank or such. But at the time, I didn't cared; I just wanted to get in now. So I went through the door that was much smaller than the entrance itself and went inside a room. It was a room with two doors, one where I came through and the other one that leads to the city. I think this was built like this in order to detect any intruders if they managed to get through, as I know that this room also has some cameras in it and even a laser turret that would shoot anybody who is there illegally. Now the door where I got through closed behind me and the other door started to open. But as soon as the door opened, I saw something surprising:

"Well, who we got here?" said a voice. I immediately recognized the voice. It was Duke Connor, the Commander of the STF-Units. In that moment, I knew I might be screwed, but I was still confused, especially about why they are standing there. Did they stand there all the time? Or did they arrive at the same time as I did?

"Mister President, we got the subject you wanted, James Hunter. We have him surrendered, we will bring him to prison" said Connor speaking to the president using a headset.

"Uhm, what did I do wrong?" I asked, but only to be answered by Connor: "You know what you did! You know exactly why we looked for you and we also know that you were spying on us at the time when we killed your parents. We even granted your holiday, so we can make a plan for what we are going to do with you". He smirked while saying that, so I know that it wasn't good at all.

I didn't have anything at all to say against and all of the sudden; I was knocked out by a guard. Everything want black for me and I could only hear Connor say "We got him, take him to -"and then, I didn't heard anything anymore.

 _Present time_

I try to figure a way out of this prison, but with no success. I would know how to get out of this prison in general, as I was spying this place since I became a member of the Freedom Fighter gang. But my real problem right now is that I need to think of a way out of this cell and that was complicated for me. I was never in a situation like this before, but I know that I still have to try to get out, otherwise I would be screwed.

Suddenly, the door to my cell opened and revealed a guard behind it.

"Come with me, Commander Connor wants to see you" he said. I just nodded and began to walk out of my cell. As I walked out I saw another guard that was covered be the walls. They both escorted me to Commander Connor, one guard is behind me and the other is in front of me taking the lead. We walked for like 5 minutes through the prison and during that time I saw the exit area and I immediately had an escape plan in mind.

But for my surprise, there was a door in a hallway that had a sign at the top of it reading "Experiment B-98C". I didn't know what that means and I never saw that there too. It must be something new that has been made during my vacation time. I looked at the door and the guard behind me noticed that I'm looking at the door.

"Forget it, there is something behind that door that is not intended to be seen by a guy like you!" he said in an unfriendly tone in his voice. I then just looked away from it, but still thought about what might be behind the door. Is there something dangerous? Or is there something powerful behind it?

Well, I shouldn't care about that at this moment, as I need to go to the exit.

We arrived at the place where Commander Connor is and at that moment, the guard behind me walked away into another hallway. As soon as the door closed, it was only me and the guard in front of me. As soon as he turned his back to me to open the door leading to where Connor is, I sneaked away quickly and got into an air duct. The guard didn't notice all that at first, but was immediately alerted by my absence when he turned around.

"SHIT!" he yelled.

At this moment Commander Connor also noticed that and pressed the alarm button. Now I had to get out of here a.s.a.p.

I crawled through the vents and I thought it was safe until I heard a voice shouting: "I HEAR SOMETHING IN THE VENTS! IT MUST BE HIM! SHOOT THE VENTS!"

Suddenly, I only heard shots from laser cannons and the lasers hitting the vent causing it to get damaged. And all of the sudden, the vent broke off and landed onto the ground with me inside.

I got up quickly and crawled out of the shaft only to see a lot of guards shooting at me. Some bullets almost hit me, but due to me being fast, I dodged them all. I ran to the direction where the exit is only to be greeted by a big group of guards. One of them even had a weapon that looked like a…

PEACEMAKER! Shit, I have to get away from there! The exit area was so close but there were guards everywhere. The guard with the peacemaker charged his weapon to the max. It would literally kill me or at least injure me heavily. There was no way out, except the door reading "Experiment B-98C" and to my luck, the door opened with a scientist to go out. He was shocked by the sight and took out his laser pistol. He shot a few shots only to be dodged by me. As soon as I got close to him, I ripped the gun out of his hands and picked it up quickly and got into the room where he is. Now, only I and the scientist are inside the room. I threatened him with the laser pistol, so that he doesn't open the door. Apparently the guards don't have access to this room, so they tried to burst the door.

I was in safety for now, so I looked around the room, still threatening the scientist.

I asked him: "What the hell is that all here?" pointing to a big white machine that had a cage in the middle.

"W…Well, it's a t..teleporter" he said with fear. I was stunned with misbelieve by this. A teleporter? How ridicules.

"Well, if it is a teleporter, why don't you teleport me away from this place?" I asked him with a bit of a threatening voice.

"Uhm, why me? I don't want to be getting killed if they find out that I helped you."

"What do you think is better, that they find that out or that I kill you?"

"I…I guess I will help you"

"Good; now, teleport me somewhere safe!"

At this moment he activated the machine and told me to stay in the cage which I did. He activated it and all of the sudden, he said: "Now, that you can't do anything against me, I have to say that I will teleport you to another world! Haha! Did you really thought I would help a criminal like you? Well, wrong!"

"What, noo! You bastard!" I shouted back.

I needed to act quickly, so I shot somewhere with my laser pistol and apparently I hit something that caused an explosion.

"WHAT THE HECK! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" the scientist yelled at me with a lot of anger. He continued: "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO BUILD THAT THING?!"

At the same moment, the teleporter charged and another explosion happened. This time, it was way bigger; it looked like that the whole room might got blown up. I also felt a sharp pain in my left leg and all of the sudden, everything went pitch black.

"Am I dead" I thought to myself, just seeing pitch black and nothing more, not even my own body. But after like 10 seconds, I suddenly appeared in an alleyway. I was able to make out that I was in a city and that the time must be at some point early in the morning. I checked myself and I still wore my casual clothes and I also still had the laser pistol in my right hand. I decided to holster it in my right pocket of my hoodie. I headed out of the alleyway carefully to see if I'm still in Redport City. But to my surprise, I wasn't. And more surprising for me is that there weren't any humans around, but instead, I only saw... animals.

* * *

 _Alright guys, this here is my first chapter and I hope you liked it, see you next time_ :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Zootopia and any characters from the movie, only my OC's.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – New World**

I looked around to see that the animals are all wearing clothes. They also walk on two legs like how we humans do. And finally, I was able to see some of them talking to each other, but I couldn't hear what they are saying; only seeing their lips moving. I decided to just get out of the alleyway and explore the area a bit.

But as soon as I went out of the alleyway, some animals quickly noticed me and stared at me. It was very uncomfortable for me as I never had that much attention before. Right now I just try to ignore it and I just proceed to walk further. As soon as I got closer to some animals, I could hear them whispering to each other. Listening closer to them, I could hear what they are saying to each other. I heard things like:

"Who is this freak?";"What is that?";"Is it even an animal?";"It might be dangerous!";"Can it talk?".

Well, now I learned that they even speak the language I speak. So I could communicate with them. But because I was full of fear at this moment, I couldn't even open my mouth, I just stand there frozen, like something terrible would happen any moment for me. After standing for like 30 seconds, I noticed that a lot of animals pulled out their mobile phones.

Wait, they have mobile phones here? Huh, seems that they have technology like we have, but I'm not fully sure. Now more shit happened: They took pictures of me, like they would be the paparazzi and I would be a famous star.

I cannot take it anymore, so I tried to get away from here. As soon as I saw a gap between the animals where I would fit through, I begin to run. I'm running as fast as I could just to get away and try to find a place to hide. But it was hopeless: Everywhere where I was, I saw animals quickly noticing me and taking pictures of me. I really feel like I would be the biggest misfit here in this world.

After like 5 minutes of straight running, I saw a place where I could hide. I know I couldn't be here forever, but I needed some minutes to get my mind straight again.

So , where am I? I'm in a world filled with animals that act like humans, but apparently there are no humans around here, at least that would explain why literally every single animal stared at me and wanted to take a picture of me. But I don't even know what this place is called. I didn't have the chance to ask somebody, they probably even don't know that I can talk.

Anyway, that doesn't matter for me. The only thing I want is to get out of this world again. I know it sounds stupid. I was hunted down by the ETF-Units back home and I'm sure I would be used as a test subject there, but in this place, if they catch me, I'm sure they would do the same but they would probably put me into worse tests than what the ETF-Units would do. So I needed to get out of here a.s.a.p. before anything bad happens. I couldn't think of any method to go back to my world, but there must be a way!

After thinking for 10 more minutes, I decided to get out of my hideout only to be seen by the animals again. This time, I started to run directly before they could even take a picture of me or surround me again. I'm running all the time trying to avoid anything bad.

I'm running and during that time I just look back for like 2 seconds to see if the animals are running behind me, which some of them did, until I hit something. As I look forward I see a wolf standing in front of me. They were a group of five to be exactly said. The wolf I ran into takes a step closer to me and says: "Hey, are you looking for a fight you freak?!"

"I…I'm s…s…sorry, no", I reply nervously and with fear.

"Oh, you can talk? What are you even?" The wolf said with a threatening voice before continuing: "Whatever, you think you're getting away that easy? Wrong! Alright, let's beat him up guys!"

"NO!" At this point, the wolves begin to get closer to me and making themselves ready to fight me. At this point, I thought I would be screwed until I realize that I still have something in my hoodie pocket: I still have my laser pistol I got from that scientist! I'm grabbing into my pocket and pulling out my pistol, the wolves were a bit shocked by that at first, but then the one who I ran into says: "Well, what do we got here, a toy! Ha, that doesn't even look like a real gun!"

Yes, he was right; this pistol looked a bit like a toy, I couldn't believe myself that this is a pistol when I first saw it in the scientist's hand. So the wolves proceed with their attack. I don't want to shoot them in any way! But the wolf who threatened me gets closer and makes his claws ready to strike me. At this moment, I shot. I really shot! I can't believe I really did that.

I shot the wolf in his stomach area. I saw that he now has a burning mark where I shot him (logical because I shot with a laser pistol) and it seems to also start bleeding. At that point, the other wolves proceed to run away from me in shock while they leave the wounded one on the ground. The other animals that were at this scene had ran away too. Now I'm in a terrible situation: I have a weapon in my hand and an injured wolf that isn't even able to get up on his own, I'm just standing there in shock, not believing I actually did that.

"I'm sorry for that! I didn't mean –". I try to say, only to be cut off by the wolf.

"Oh yeah! But you DID IT, HOPE YOU WILL ROT IN HELL!" He yelled at me while coughing a bit and groaning in pain. I'm still shocked at this and still cannot believe it, but I'm keeping my mouth shut before something else happens. And now, it gets even worse:

I hear police sirens coming towards me; I know that they are coming for me. But instead of running, I just stand there, still frozen in shock and fear. I don't know what I should do in this situation!

Some seconds later, I can see a police cruiser approaching me and it stops a little bit further away from me. Now I'm literally feeling that I would pass out because of all that fear and whatnot I have right now. However, as soon as the officers stepped out, I could see that one of them was a fox and the other one was a bunny, both seem to wear police uniforms. They pull out their weapons too and I could see that the weapons they have are tranquilizers. They point their weapons at me and the bunny screams:

"Drop you're weapon! Now!" she yelled at me catching my attention. I'm looking at her after she said that and suddenly, something inside of me happened:

I suddenly have a weird feeling in my whole body. What is that feeling and why I'm getting it when I'm looking at that bunny? Wait…

I had that feeling before one time. I had it when I was 14 years old. I looked at a girl in my classroom, I don't know her name anymore, but I had that feeling too, it was the feeling of…

LOVE?! No no no no! HELL NO! That cannot be true! I mean, how is that even possible, me and the bunny? That's impossible! Or… is it really true? Man, I can't even think straight anymore!

After thinking for a little while about it, I'm shaking this thought out of my head and I'm simply doing one thing: I surrender. Yep, usually nothing I would have done back when I was a spy. But in this situation, I think it's the best solution. I'm just dropping my weapon and putting my hands in the air and saying: "I s…surrender, no need for shooting me."

"Good because that could have gotten nasty" I heard the fox say with a smirk. At the same moment, the bunny approaches me and puts cuffs on my wrists. After that she took me into the backseat of their cruiser. Then, we drove off. It is silent for like 10 minutes until I heard the fox ask:

"Well, who do we have here? A weird looking animal or just a freak who shaved off most of his fur? Well, at least you used that weird pistol rather than being more heroic. So, I would say freak."

"NICK! Stop that, it's not nice to say that!" the bunny defended.

"Well you have to admit that he looks like a freak Carrots."

At this moment, the bunny is sitting silently in the driver's seat. I know that she didn't wanted to answer this to sound rude, but she also didn't seem to be able to tell him that I'm not a freak. I mean yes, I'm kind of a freak here because they probably never saw any human here or probably even never heard of that word before. So I just decide to be silent during the drive. We needed another 10 minutes to arrive at our destination.

We're arriving at a large building that looks like a police station. What did I even expected? I mean, I was busted by two cops and it's logical that they bring me to a police station. After we parked the vehicle, we're all getting out of the vehicle and the two cops proceed to take me inside the police station. During that time, I noticed that the fox was almost as high as my upper chest and the bunny was almost as high as the fox if you count her ears too. And then it happens again: I'm getting this feeling again! Why? Is it really because I'm in love with her already?

Alright, I just have to forget this thought first because right now, a lot of other things are important at this moment. One of these things is to actually know what this city even is. But at the moment, I'm not bothering to ask.

We now enter the police station and I saw an overweight cheetah sitting at the welcoming desk. Well, the stereotypical cop I would say and yes, he is eating donuts at this very moment. We're going closer to him until we are directly in front of him. He notices us and says:

"Oh, hey Judy and Nick. Looks like you caught somebody again." He said happily. But his smile faded away as soon as he takes a closer look at me

"Uhm, what is that?" He asked. Well, how is he supposed to know that? Even if I would say what I am, they would still not understand that.

"Hey Clawhauser! Well, we still have to find that out, he doesn't seem to talk a lot though" the bunny who is apparently named Judy said.

"Soo, you have to lock him up into a cell?" asked Clawhauser.

"Yes, at least for this night, tomorrow we will ask him some general questions." Judy said.

"Oh, well, I'm sure he will be fine. Well, I at least hope." Said Clawhauser with a bit of concern.

"I hope too. Anyway, we have to go now. Was nice seeing you again Clawhauser!" Judy replied with a little smile.

"Thanks, it was nice to see you too!" Clawhauser said and then, we walked further into some of the hallways until we reached the prison area. They escort me to an empty cell and locked me into it. Then Judy said:

"Sorry that we have to do that, I hope you understand."

I the replied: "Yes, I understand. I mean, it seems like you never saw anybody like me."

"Yep, that's true" the fox whose name is Nick replied, "I'm sure you will be fine, you should get some rest before they put you into the testing area to use you for some test!" Nick said with a sly smile. I was shocked about that, until Judy boxed his arm:

"That's not true! Stop scaring him!"

"Jeez, it was just a joke! Calm down!"

"That wasn't funny in the slightest!"

"Alright, alright Carrots! I stop."

"Good!" she says and the she turns to me: "Sorry, he is always like that. Ignore him. Nothing bad will happen to you, I promise." And then they walked away and out of the prison area. Now I was alone in a cell. I only saw a few animals around there, but they were further away from me, so I have some free time to think now.

So, I just met Judy and Nick. Nick seems to be a bit of an asshole. Well, I'm sure he thinks he can treat me like this because everybody thinks that I'm a freak anyway. Wait, not everybody!

Clawhauser also had some concern for me before. And Judy, well…

She defended me already two times. She doesn't even know me. But anyway, I always liked people back home that had this kind of personality. But Judy; it literally felt like she would actually care at least a bit for me. She had some concern for me when they locked me here up, even if I would technically already be a criminal here because of the use of a firearm.

I think it was because she knew how I would be treated by the others. I'm pretty sure that during our car ride, other animals stared at me and probably took more pictures of me. And also how Nick treated me: It might have signaled her that I was really the outsider in this whole world and she probably felt bad for me. Well, at least somebody who is caring about me.

Oh, not again! I have this feeling again! I always get it if I'm thinking of her for too long. I really don't know if that's normal or if I'm getting crazy! Oh wait, I know! I might just get some sleep. I already ran a lot during the time of my attempted try to leave the ETF High Security Prison and since I arrived in the world, I literally ran a lot. And the tension and fear I had in my whole body was also tiring me up. So I'll just go to sleep now and we will see what will happen tomorrow.

And as soon as I laid myself in the bed, I quickly fell asleep.

 _Alright, chapter 2 here, I hope you like it too_

 _BTW: I already got some support from you guys even if I just uploaded my story yesterday. Thanks a lot :D, it really motivates me to write this story. Chapter 3 should be coming out tomorrow (if nothing else comes into my way)._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Zootopia and any characters from the movie, only my OC's.

 **Chapter 3 – After the shift**

The sun already begins to set at the horizon. Judy's and Nick's shift is now over. But they were called by Chief Bogo to go to his office.

As soon as they arrived at his office, they knock at the door until they hear the buffalo say: "Come in!"

Judy and Nick are stepping inside the office and they were greeted by Bogo: "Officer Hopps, officer Wilde. You made a pretty good job out there today. You together caught five criminals just today!" he said until he continues:

"Anyway, I need you two already at 6 AM."

 **Judy's POV**

I stood there a bit surprised. Wait, why do we need to be at the police station already at 6 AM? But before I could ask the chief, I hear Nick groaning:

"Oww, come on chief! We already had a long and tiring day today! Why do we need to get here so early?"

"Well, Wilde, you and Hopps are being chosen to interrogate the weird looking guy you brought in just a few moments ago. So be there at time and don't be late!" said the chief. Nick responded:

"Well, can't I just go now and somebody else can do it?"

"Alright, you can do it if you want to, but one thing: Drop you're badge while you're walking out."

At this moment, Nick decides to just accept his fate: "Fine, I'll be here at 6 AM."

"Good, now, leave. I would suggest that you should take as much rest as possible" the chief said to both of us and then him let us walking outside. I proceed to walk with Nick to his car that is parked in the parking lot. He brings me home, like usual. We quickly step inside the car and Nick then drives it out of the parking lot into the streets. The drive is silent for like 2 minutes, until Nick has asked something:

"Well, what do you think this guy is?"

"To be honest, I don't know" I replied.

"Yeah, I never saw anything like him here before or anywhere else."

"Me too. Well, we will find out tomorrow. We shouldn't get too much excited about it already"

"Yeah… Wait! Why I should be excited about it?" Nick asked, "It's just one of these interrogations"

"I know, but I'm already curious about tomorrow, that's all"

"Uhm, why? Because of interrogating a freak? Is that what makes it so exciting?" Nick asked tiredly.

"Stop saying that he's a freak! He isn't automatically a freak because of how he just looks like! Maybe he's a nice animal; at least he didn't seem to be rude or such." I almost yelled at him with anger.

"Wait, hold on, Judy! Are you defending this guy?" Nick asked curiously.

"Yes. I mean, how must he feel being seen as a freak?"

Nick seems to think of an answer; at least it takes him a little bit until he turns his head to me and begins to say: "Well, I don't know. But still, why are you defending -. WAIT! Is it really what I think it is?" he suddenly asked, I don't know what he meant. I just reply:

"What are you thinking right now?" I asked, with curious in my voice.

"Don't play the dumb bunny, Carrots! You know EXACTLY what I'm thinking." He said with a large smirk on his face.

"Uhm… I really don't know" I still said. But then, I realized what he was thinking:

"NO! Why are you even thinking that? I don't even know this guy!" I replied practically yelling at him. I fell a bit embarrassed right now. I mean, I just want to be helpful to another animal and then, he thinks I would already like him in a full extend. Wait, I never thought of that. What if… No, no no no! And then I just shook this thought out of my head. The rest of the drive is very silent right now. I don't want to talk to Nick right now; he's just very annoying today. I mean, I have nothing against him, but at some points (like this one), he's just getting too annoying and then I simply want to avoid him.

As soon as we arrived at my place, I open the door and walk out. I hear Nick say: "Bye Carrots, we see us tomorrow!" I just replied with: "Bye" and then, he drives off.

Well, here we are, home sweet home. I proceed to walk into the apartment building and into my room. I take the elevator to the third floor where my apartment is. It has the number "382". I go to the door with this number, open it and walk inside turning the lights on while doing so.

I'm glad that I have an apartment that isn't small like the one I had when I first arrived here in Zootopia. I feel way more comfortable in this one than in my old one. I have a living room area, a kitchen, a bathroom and two rooms: One for me and another one is the guest's room. Everything is still nice and clean looking like when I left.

I walked inside and the first thing I decided to do is to make myself some dinner. Well, why not? I mean it makes somebody very hungry to chase criminals. So I looked into the fridge to see that I still have a lot of carrots stored in it. So I guess I make a Carrot soup for me. I begin to take some carrots and a little bit of other vegetables and prepare them for the soup. Once that is done, I grab a pot and add some water in it. Now I put the vegetables into the pot and cook them.

After some minutes, the soup is ready and I proceed to put the pot onto the dining table filled with the soup ready to be eaten.

Hmm, that smells nice! I'm very hungry, can't wait to eat it! But before I could even start to eat, I heard my phone ringing. I look at it to see that Nick is calling me. So I decide to pick up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Oh hello Carrots! I just wanted to ask you if you could make me some breakfast and bring it to me tomorrow."

Well that's him. He just calls me for something like that. He probably doesn't want to do it tomorrow in the morning because he wants to get as much sleep as he can. But after what we have been through, I'm not sure if I would like to do that for him… But we are best friends! Ugh, well:

"Fine, I'll do it." I said, but a bit annoyed.

"Alright, thank you! But, why do you sound annoyed?"

Hmm, I wonder why… But I didn't want to hurt him, so I lied to him: "Nothing, it's just that this day was pretty tiring for me. I think I'll go to bed soon."

"Ah, ok. I first thought it has something to do with me, but I'm glad that it doesn't. Anyway, see you tomorrow!" He said and ending the call before I could say something else. But now, I just put the phone back and go back on eating my soup.

 _Some minutes later_

I finished my soup and it was delicious. It wasn't that much of a meal, but I just needed something to saturate me. After that, I decide to take a shower. I go to the bathroom and then putting my clothes off. I go into the shower and turn it on.

That was something I needed too: A nice and warm shower.

After I showered, I put a towel around my body and headed to my room. I then put my pajama on and get into my bed. Man, I'm really tired right now. But before I could go to sleep, I first need to set my alarm clock to a proper time.

Well, let's see… I need to make myself ready in the morning and I also need to do some breakfast for Nick. He should be there at time, so that he can pick me up. I would say I set it to 4:30 AM. I know it's pretty early, but hey, I just want to be on the safe side. So I set my alarm clock and then I drift into sleep.

 _The next morning_

I wake up by the sound of my alarm clock. I look at the time to see it is 4:30 AM. So I get myself ready by first, showering. After I took my shower, I put on my uniform and head to the kitchen to make me some breakfast. I also didn't forget to make some breakfast for Nick too. He probably isn't even awake yet. I really hope that he doesn't come too late. He only came too late once, so I wouldn't doubt in him, but this time, it's an exception.

I know that Nick doesn't like it to get up too early, so I also might have some doubt that he doesn't get up early enough to be on time. Anyway, I made myself ready and packed Nick's breakfast and then proceed to go outside my apartment. It is still very quite in the hallways. Right now, it is already 5:30, so Nick should come soon.

I head to the elevator and take it down to the bottom floor. I go outside the apartment building to see the streets of Zootopia to be still pretty empty. So it wouldn't be hard to spot Nick here. I look around to see if I can already see him, but to no avail.

I looked and looked and looked. I still can't see him.

I should just wait a bit, I'm sure he will be here anytime soon, at least I hope so.

 _5 minutes later_

Come on Nick, hurry up! Where are you? I literally stand there on the streets like I would be somebody that needs to be picked up, but that was forgotten about. I look around once more to see if I could find Nick's car anywhere. Still nothing…

 _5 more minutes_

Oh man, you can't be serious about this! I hope he didn't forget that he needed to pick me up! I mean, I just made some breakfast for him, even if I was angry at him yesterday. And now, he doesn't come on time! I think I'm already getting mad at him, AGAIN!

But then, I saw Nick's car in the distance approaching me.

Finally, it was about time that he shows up. Some seconds later, he stops his car next to me, so I could enter. I hopped in quickly and told him to drive off immediately. I give him his breakfast I made him and he said: "Thanks, Carrots. I really appreciate that!" he said with a smile.

We drove off into the empty streets and then I ask: "What took you so long?"

"What do you mean?" he asked with a cocky eyebrow.

"I mean that you took too long to arrive here. We're supposed to be at the station at 6! Did you forget?" I asked him with a bit of anger.

"Well, no, otherwise I would still sleep. Don't worry; we will arrive at the station at the right time. We won't be late"

"Well, I hope that you're right! I don't want to be getting late for work because of you!"

"Woah, why are you so angry again? Is it still because of yesterday?"

"No! It's because I just told you not to be late and you still didn't arrived at time!"

"Well, how do you know, the traffic at this time isn't that full, so we will get through it very easy. Believe me; we will be there on time."

"Yeah, I hope so; otherwise, it is your fault!"

"So, it is my fault because of you getting late? If you think you could do it better, why don't you go to the station alone instead driving with me?!"

"I…" I don't know what to say then. We just started an unnecessary discussion again. I just replied with "I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that! I didn't want to hurt you." I said with sadness in my voice. Nick noticed this and said:

"Woah, woah, alright. It's okay Fluff. It's nothing bad. You don't need to be so emotional about that. Everything is fine, and you see, we are almost there. And we still have five minutes left!"

Nick was right; the traffic was pretty low and easy to pass. We already arrived at the ZPD in almost no time! At least that's what it felt like. We arrive at the ZPD and Nick drives into the parking lot and parking his vehicle. We both get out and go into the ZPD building.

Usually, we would be greeted by Clawhauser, but before we could say anything to him, we already encounter chief Bogo that wants to see us.

"I see that you both made it on time." He said, "Well, we first have to wake the guy up." So we go into the prison area and we walk into it until we find the cell where the guy is that we need to interrogate today.

"Well, let's wake this freak up." Nick said with a light smile. I only looked at him annoyed by this. We unlock his cell door and walking into his cell to wake him up.

 _Back in Report City (third person POV)_

"So, Duke, what happened here?" asked President Jason Wesson angrily.

"Well, Subject 1552 escaped the facility using the teleporter from Doctor Berkley" replied Duke Connor.

"Wait, I thought the machine was destroyed by the prisoner! How can he be teleported to another area then? And how are you sure that he isn't dead?"

"Sir, we searched the whole room for any traces. The only thing we found was Doctor Berkley's body and his blood. We made a DNA test with it and all the blood had the DNA of him. If the subject really died, then he didn't shed any single drip of blood then. But we think it's impossible because if he wouldn't be teleported, he would be squished by the ceiling or would already be shredded into parts by the explosion."

"So, no single trace of where he went?"

"No."

"You're kidding me right?! I want to have him here a.s.a.p.!"

Commander Connor was slightly scared of him, but also a bit annoyed: "Why we need him anyway now, I mean, it's just one guy! He isn't important at all."

"We need EVERYBODY! Every life here is mine, including yours, remember? I run this city on my own. You can be lucky that we come along pretty good; otherwise I would make your life miserable like all the citizens in here. Oh, but just to answer your question: If anybody finds out that there was somebody who managed to escape this city, then most of the people here would do the same and it would happen until no single soul would be left!"

"Yeah, sorry about that Jason. Don't worry, we will soon find out where he went. I heard that Dr. Berkley even had his machine's blueprints saved. And he might even have saved the data of all his teleportations he did in the prison's databank!"

Jason is a bit surprised about this. He replies with a smile: "Oh, that's really good. Then I would suggest that we should start with the rebuilding of this machine. Get me the ten best construction workers we have here. Also, add the two best scientists we have to this project as supervisors. We need our best men for this; we need to bring Subject 1552 back to this city as soon as we can!"

With that said, Jason and Duke walking out of the Jason's office and head into the hallways walking off.

 _Chapter 3 out now, hope you like this too_ ;)

 _Anyway, see you next time_ :D

 _BTW: I try to update this daily, but I'm not sure if that will work every time._

 _And thanks for the support again_ :D _, I didn't knew I would already get that amount of support in only two days_ XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Zootopia and any characters from the movie, only my OC's.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – The interrogation**

 _James POV_

I heard a loud bang, that's why I'm now waking up. I stand up very slowly still being a bit tired. I looked around to notice something strange…

The surroundings where I am now don't look like the cell where I was locked up by the animal cops, no. Instead, it looks like I would be in the…

Wait, I know this area! I was in there already. It looked like a prison cell from the inside, but a bit more modern than the cell where I was before. OH NO! I know EXACTLY where I am!

I'm in a cell of the ETF High Security Prison! AGAIN! Wait, how, why? But then suddenly, I hear the door opening and it reveals Commander Connor standing there with another guard. They both walk into the cell. Connor has his hands behind his back and walks slowly closer to me while the guard stands directly in the doorway.

"Oh, hello there! Did we wake you up?" he said with a large smile on his face.

"Uhm, why am I here? Wasn't I in that different world?" I asked. And suddenly, I felt fear filling my body for some reason. It was like that Connor wanted to do something bad with me. He got even closer and then begins to speak again:

"Well, yes. Don't you know? We find EVERYBODY who tries to escape from this gorgeous city! That's the president's order! And I have to do what he says. So we decided to pay you a visit and take you with us."

"Wait, wasn't it hard for you to get me here?" I asked.

"Not at all. Those animals weren't any challenge for us. We just beat them up. Oh, before I forget, we just hurt those animals. Well, except for one!" He said getting louder, "you know; that cute little bunny that was soooo nice to you? Hahaha, guess what she's doing now!" He said while laughing.

"Don't you dare to hurt her in any way!" I replied with a lot of anger. Right now, I didn't got this feeling like usual when I think of that bunny. It might be because I'm angry right now and -. WAIT! Why did I even said that to him? Now it's kind of obvious that I for some reason feeling something for her. But still, I didn't care at this moment.

"Hm, that's really nice, protective and LOVELY from you!" he said with a teasing tone, "but that's already too late, she's already seeing the ground from below!" He said with anger in his voice, but also smiled evil at the time.

"NOO! You bastard!" I screamed and charged towards Connor. I tried to punch him into his stomach area (it was easier for me to hit than his face, as he is definitely taller than me. He is for sure towering me slightly. But that still doesn't change anything. But it was a mistake:

He just grabbed my arm with his right one and sent me flying back into the wall with all his power. My whole body hurts at this moment. I try to stand up, but wasn't able to. My whole body hurt so much. The worst out all of this was that I couldn't even move away from this position I have now. I could still move my legs, arms and my head, but that's pretty much all. It is like that I was forced to stay here.

And it literally becomes the worst: I see the guard and Connor walking out backwards until they left the cell. Connor is now standing directly in the doorway where the other guard first stood. Then another guard walks to my cell, but he doesn't enter it.

Instead, he points a finger towards me. I know that this isn't anything good at all. Now I was entirely in fear. My whole body to be exact.

And I think now a nightmare comes true: I see some other people walking into my cell. They all wear orange clothing, like how all prisoners would use to. But there is something different with them: They had some kind of weird helmet on their heads. A lot of wires are hanging out the helmets and directly into the shoulder. Some of them are being connected with the helmet directly. All of them are connected to a little machine that is sticking out in the helmet's forehead. I could see a gap in the helmets at the left and right side and GOD! I literally saw a hole in their heads and I could see their brains! It also smelled horrible!

Some of them stood in front of my cell and looked at me like they would be zombies just waiting to get their hands on me.

"Soo, here is the subject guys! Get inside the cell and KILL HIM!" Connor yelled.

"Wait, noo! Please… I'm sorry –" I try to say before being cut off by Connor:

"It's too late! You should think about all the crimes you did, including shooting that wolf!" Wait, why did he refer to that instead of for example betraying the president?

"KILL HIM!" I heard all the subjects yell at me, taking me away from my thoughts.

"Nooo! Please, you don't have to do that!" I beg with a lot of fear.

"We already did, and there is no turning back!" Connor said, this time with the widest smile I have ever seen from him.

The subjects proceed to take out knifes that they had in the pocket. Oddly at the same time, wait, I'm sure this is a mind control helmet! That's why they also might act weird like that.

I was taken away by my thoughts again, but this time, I was stabbed in the chest.

The subjects all had surrounded me and it got more and more. They all hit me at my body. I felt a very sharp and terrible pain everywhere in my body.

"Agghh! HELP! AAAAHHH-" I say cut off by my death following by.

"Agghh!" I scream all of the sudden. I just woke up and realized that I'm in the prison again where I fell asleep. Thank goodness! I'm still alive! Man, this was a really horrible nightmare. One of the worst I ever had. I check myself and notice that I had sweated a lot. I look in the small mirror to see that I also seemed to had cried too. At least that's how my eyes look like.

Then I hear a door opening and some footsteps. I look to see the bunny who seems to be Judy and also the fox who seems to be Nick. They had approached me and then Nick says:

"Woah, what happened? You just screamed very loudly. Did you had a nightmare?"

I look at him and say: "Yes… a terrible one too." Then Judy replies: "It's ok, it was just a terrible nightmare, nothing bad will happen to you."

Well, that's Judy I guess. She has a very nice personality and she seems to know about my issue being here. At least I think it is why she is comforting me.

"I'm just wondering: Why are you guys here?" I ask Judy and Nick.

"Well, we need you for an interrogation; the chief sent us and also gave us the order to interrogate you." Judy answers to me. Well, that's just lovely: Now they will give me questions, a lot I guess. Especially because I'm a new species here; at least as I would know. I just decide to corporate with them, as for example fleeing wouldn't be a good decision right now, especially because I would then don't know where I have to go. So I just stand up from the bed and tell them: "I'm ready." They then nodded and we walked off to the interrogation room. I also see that the chief was standing behind the wall all the time and he also followed us closely behind.

It took us a minute until we reached the interrogation room. I step inside with Judy and Nick while chief Bogo goes into another door. Probably he goes into a room that is behind the one-way glass that is inside.

Anyway, we walked to the table and took our seats. They took their seats opposite to me. Judy then begins to open a folder that probably has the questions for me and laying it onto the table. Then she begins to speak:

"Hello! I'm Officer Hopps and this is Officer Wilde" she says pointing with her hand to the fox who nodded. She continued: "You are here to answer some questions about yourself and about your crime you committed yesterday."

Oh great, I also have to tell them the story with the wolf again right? And probably where I have this laser pistol. I think I also have to explain to them where I'm coming from. Hell, that will be a lot of stuff I would have to tell, and they probably won't believe most of the stuff.

The biggest problem I have again is about the bunny: I have these feeling again. Now it's even worse because we have to pretty much look at each other. Well, I have to be strong; I'll have to concentrate just for this moment! I can do this! I always was strong in a lot of situations.

And then I just shake off this thought out of my head. And yep, it worked. But I don't know for how long or if I can actually hold it. I just don't have to think a lot about her and then I should be good.

"Alright, first question." Judy began, "What is your name?"

"I'm James, James Hunter" I replied.

"Age?"

"25"

"Species?"

Should I really tell them what I am? I mean, they wouldn't understand it, but lying about it would also still make things not easy, so I just decided to answer it:

"Human"

"Wait, what? Never heard of that. Can you spell it?" Judy asked.

"Well yeah, H-U-M-A-N" I said while Judy writes down the letters.

"Alright, so you're a new species here I would say."

"I… guess so. I mean, if you never heard about a human in any way, I would say yes."

"Hmm, ok. Anyway, let's continue with the questions." She says before continuing, "Where are you living?"

Hmm, how am I supposed to explain THAT. I mean it was a wonder that at least she believed me that I'm a human. I had doubt that she would begin to ask me all over again until I would say something else than what I really am. So I guess I should also name where I am supposed to live:

"Redport City" I answer.

"Never heard of that either" I heard. This time, Nick said that, but I didn't mind to answer this:

"It's a city from the world where I came from. I know it sounds very strange and confusing for you, but it would be a very long explanation I would have to do. Well, I could also tell something about my city, but if I would tell you the details, it would still take a lot of explanation time. So, I just say it in short: It's a very shitty place!"

"So I guess that's also the reason why you came to Zootopia?" Nick asked me.

"Yes… I mean no… I mean, ugh. I mean, this city, wait: Is that place called Zootopia?" I asked.

"Yes, a city where anyone can be anything." Judy answers with a bit of proud in her voice.

Haha, wait, this place is really called "Zootopia". I mean it seems to be a utopia filled with a lot of zoo animals, so it would make sense. I wonder if they would know the definition of the word "zoo". I'm sure they know it or at least have some other explanation, but that shouldn't be interesting right now.

Now I think back to what Judy said: "Where anyone can be anything". Wait, was this also her motivation to become a police officer? I mean, all the other officers I saw were even way larger than me. Most of them are even larger than the usual ETF-Unit back home. I'm sure it's a motivation thing Judy had in mind at least somewhere in her live, but I'm not fully sure, it was just a guess. Oh no! Not these feelings again!

Why the hell do I get them now? I think I was too deep in my thoughts again and I simply kept my thoughts for too long at Judy. I'm still asking why I'm getting these feelings. I mean, I'm not even her friend and she only barely knows me. I also know her only barely. Is it really because how she looks? I don't know! I should stop at least for now and concentrate right –

And then I was snapped out of my thoughts by Judy saying: "Hey, I just questioned you something."

"Huh, what?" I asked confused.

"Ugghh, please concentrate a little bit more." She says.

"Yes, yes! Sorry about that!" I reply a bit too hectically. Shit, I still have these feelings; I need to get them under control!

"Alright, just again: What did you did to that wolf yesterday and why did you do that?" she asks.

"Well, you know, I shot the wolf with my pistol into his stomach area but I swear, it was an accident! I didn't meant to!"

"Well, even if it was an accident, why did you took your pistol out and why did you even carry one in the first place?" Nick asked me.

"I… Uhm, I just took it into my hands to scare them off, they tried to beat me up and I wouldn't stand a chance against these five wolves and other animals wouldn't had helped me in any way! So it was my only option to do at the moment. And for the question where I got it: Well, it's a long story too, but just in short: It's a laser pistol. I got it from back home when I escaped the prison I was in."

"So, you already were captured in your world and now we also caught you committing crimes here?" Judy asked.

"Well, if you could say it like this. In my world, I was a spy against our leader: President Jason Wesson. He isn't really a president, more a dictator and I am a member of a gang called "The Freedom Fighters" who try to make the city a better place and to end this miserable dictatorship." I replied, with a little bit of proud.

"That sounds quite interesting." I heard Judy say. But then Nick says: "Not really, sounds like a stupid story there kid."

"Not again! Stop that now Nick! Why do you need to be rude to him?"

"And why do you need to be so protective for him?" Nick asks Judy. After being asked, she sits there silently. I could hear her mumbling nervously: "uhh…". And then she says: "Because it isn't nice to treat new people like that!"

"Why did it take you so long to answer that? Oh wait, I know." He says with a smile on his face.

"No Nick! We talked about that yesterday, its not- ugh never mind. By the way James: The interrogation is over. We don't have any further questions. Thanks for answering them." She said and then both stand up and walk to the door.

"Oh, and something else: Just wait in there, the chief said that he wanted to talk to us for a moment. He also said that you have to stay here."

"Ok", I just simply reply.

 _At Bogo's office, Judy's POV_

I and Nick got into the chief's office, as he wanted to talk for us for a little moment. We took our seats and then, he begins to speak:

"So Officer Hopps and Wilde. You may or may not know that you're one of our best officers we have here. So I have a little mission for you: " he began, I was already excited to what it is. He then continued: "In one week, this new creature will go to the hospital, so the doctors can identify his species and may be able to order him in our species register. But during this time, I wasn't able to find a temporary apartment for him, as he is still not clarified as a citizen here. So I'm giving you this guy over. You have to protect him until the doctors can identify him."

Suddenly, I saw Nick being a shocked by this. His jaw even flew open. I on the other hand, was still calm, as I know that I would have to do it. I mean, it's my job to protect the ones that need it. And James needs it, at least of how it looks. But then, Nick suddenly asks:

"I… Uhm… Why do we have to babysit that criminal?"

Before I could do anything, the chief gives a quick reply: "It's because I can't keep him always in a cell and it also seems that he isn't guilty." He said dropping a newspaper in front of us.

I look at it and see that on the title, there is James. The headline said "New species found in Zootopia". And further in the article, there was also another headline: "New species does heroic action". Wait, so by using his firearm against a wolf that wanted to beat him up, he is heroic because he won? But chief Bogo then says:

"Apparently the wolves who tried to beat him up were criminals that were already charged with multiple crimes. So he was quite helpful with sending him into the hospital by injuring him. So we have at least one criminal caught."

I was pretty impressed by this. He is in the newspapers, but not only as a new species, but also as some kind of small hero. It's impressive to actually see that someone like him can do it that quickly.

I look at Nick to see that he still seems to be a bit shocked by this.

"But… " Nick tries to say, but interrupted by the chief: "No, Buts, Wilde! It's up to you two how you will do it. If you want you can decide who of you will be the one who is keeping an eye on him, as I don't care how you do it. It only matters that you do it! So, you're free to go. Go back to the interrogation room and handle yourself how you will do it." We wanted to walk out but to be stopped by the chief again:

"And something else too: You won't have to go to the ZPD for roll call, as what you have to do this whole week is to watch over him." I nodded in agreement and then we walk out of his office.

During the time we're walking to the interrogation room to pick up James, I hear Nick asking me: "Do we really need to do this, Carrots? I mean, can't he protect himself? He's already 25."

"Well, but that's what the chief said and so we have to do it. Remember, it's your duty to help the ones that need it. And right now, James needs it."

"Ugh fine, but wait, where will he sleep?" Nick asks.

I think about this for a little while, until I got an answer: "Well, apparently you don't want to spend too much time with him, so I guess he can stay by me."

"Are you really sure, Carrots? You don't know this guy." Nick says to me, only to be answered by me:

"Well yeah, I'm really sure. It will be fun to have somebody staying some nights" I say with a smile on my face. Nick then looks at me and replies:

"Alright, your decision. But I still think it might be nice to do something with you together at some day."

"That would be a cool idea." I reply happily, "and James could also then come with us."

"Well… yeah, I guess it will be ok."

"Cool! But you know what, I think I'm picking him up and then go somewhere to eat with him. I think it would be a good idea to get each other better known." I try to convince him, but he instead says:

"Uh, you can exclude me, as I want to do something else instead. No offense, I mean, I think we can do it at some other day?"

"No, I want to do it today and it would -, you know what? If you really don't want to do this, then you can go if you want." I said to him, but still trying to hide my anger.

"Uhm, thanks I guess. And I'm sure you will manage it well… I mean, it will then just be you and him." He answers me with a large smirk on his face and I know exactly what he meant.

"Nick, please, stop that! It's really annoying, why do you think I like this guy in that way?" I ask him.

"Well, it's kinda obvious, I mean, you're very protective for him and I'm not sure if you were for anybody else."

"Well, it's pretty much the first time I saw a mammal that needs that much amount of help. He doesn't even seem to have any relatives here and he said that he isn't even coming from our world, so I –" I wanted to say, but I was cut off by Nick:

"Do you really think he tells the truth? I mean, it sounds like a self made and way too sci-fi themed story." Well, it was correct and yes, I have to admit that what James told us didn't sound like the truth, but he even had a laser pistol that actually shot lasers. And as I would be aware of, I never saw a weapon like this somewhere in this world. So I'm sure he must come from another place. So I just reply:

"Well, but what about his pistol? I mean, it even shot lasers!"

"Yeah, but… ugh. Just forget it!" he said and then:

"Anyway, I think I'm going now, I will call you later, so we maybe can meet together at some day."

"Alright, sounds good to me. See you later."

"Bye" he says and then he walks off.

Well, now it means that he will take his car to get home, which means that I have to walk with him. It isn't that bad, as then I have the opportunity to show him more things in Zootopia, as he doesn't seem to know much how it looks.

I arrive at the interrogation room and open the door. As I opened the door, I see James still sitting where he was previously. I look at him and tell him to come over: "Hello James. Are you ready to go?"

"Uhm, what? What do you mean?" he asks me nervously.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot to tell you: I and Nick are assigned to watch over you for a week, as you're still not a citizen here. And because of that, the chief wasn't able to get your own temporary place."

"Wait, where's Nick?"

"Well, he doesn't want to have you staying at his place over night. So I decided I will do it. I think it will be fun to have somebody to stay over the night." I answer him, but suddenly, he seems to be shocked by this for some reason and I could see him blushing very slightly. But I just ignore that at the moment. Then he says:

"I… uhm, yeah… I accept your offer…" He seems to be a bit nervous, so I'm telling him:

"Don't worry, I won't do anything bad –" but I was cut off by James telling me:

"Oh no, no! It's not because I'm afraid of you! It's just… that you're so kind to me since we met, even if I committed a crime."

"Thanks" I say to him with a smile. He also seems to be happy now, "well, but before we go home, I would say that we should go somewhere to eat. It would also be a good time to get us known each other better."

"Well, in that case… let's go." He replies to me and then I walk out of the ZPD with him.

* * *

 _Hey guys, sorry that this Chapter took longer than expected. I had a lot of stuff to do during that time and I also rewrote this chapter multiple times._

 _So I hope that this version is good and that you like it. I also hope that the next chapter will come out sooner than this one._

 _Anyway, see you next time and thanks a lot for the support you guys are giving me_ :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Zootopia and any characters from the movie, only my OC's.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – Friends?**

 _James POV_

I and Judy begin to walk out away from the ZPD. I'm really happy that the interrogation didn't took as long as I expected and I'm also glad that I don't need to stuck in one of these cells. Well, I need to go to the doctors in one week, but that's just so they can identify me more.

I walk along with Judy and I look around to see my surroundings. Pretty nice looking. The city also seems to be pretty clean as well, unlike what I see sometimes back home. Wait, should I say "Old Home"? I don't really know I mean, I can stay in this place, but be the only human here. Or I can go back with other humans, but then being hunted down by the government of Redport City. Well, even if I would like to go back, I don't even know how to do that. So I guess I'm just staying here, at least for a while.

I still look around and see some large buildings. Some of them have a more weird shape to me. Back home, I pretty much only see square like buildings everywhere. But here, I see buildings with different sizes and shapes. Something that seems to make this city a special place and in this city, there is also a big variety of animals. I already saw a lot of small animals, like mice and also big animals like elephants or giraffes. This city really looks like a zoo!

Anyway, now that I took a look at my surroundings, I again take a better look at the one who's "protecting" me: Judy.

If you would compare her size with me, she would almost go up to my entire upper chest, if you count her big ears. Actually, she is bigger compared to a bunny I know back home. But for some reason, I see myself as a pretty small human male. Compared to for example the average ETF Unit, I would be almost 10 centimeters too short. And compared to Duke Connor I would look like to be a short one, I mean, he is 1.92 meters tall and he's also very muscular. I on the other hand am not being that much muscular. I trained a bit back home, but I was never the one who wanted to spar at the gym every time I could. Instead, I mostly just got my job done or be a spy for the gang I was in.

And suddenly, I realized something: I got those feelings back. It's because I took too long again! Oh shit, not now!

I really hate this. It's like I couldn't control it by myself. But I needed to! So I try my best to get that thought out of my head and so I simply just continue to walk with her. She didn't seem to had noticed any of that as she is almost just concentrated on her own. She sometimes looked out for me, but at these points, I just acted like nothing would be wrong at all, so I'm not being seen to be suspicious. During our walk, it was pretty silent, which was a bit awkward too. But it gets even worse:

I now get these stares back when Judy and I try to pass through a big crowd of animals. Almost all animals look at me and some of them take out their mobile phones again! It's like they can't get enough pictures of me. I really feel uncomfortable in this situation.

I really want to say something to those animals, but I simply couldn't. For some reason, I have that feeling of scare in me again.

Judy notices that and so she gives some animals a serious look and she also says to them things such as: "Don't worry! He's also just a mammal like you. He won't harm you at all, I promise."

Well, she tries her best to get the animals away from us and after some time, it seems to work pretty well. Now that there aren't that much animals watching us, I feel more comfortable again. I should really thank Judy for her kindness towards me! She does that even if she doesn't know me well.

We walk for like five minutes and arrive at a little restaurant. It was pretty nice looking. We walk inside and Judy walks towards a tiger that was behind a counter, she asks him:

"Hello, sir. Is there a table for two available?"

"Yes, of course ma'am. Just follow me." He answers. I and Judy are following him.

He led us to a table that also had two chairs for us. We sit down on the chairs and now Judy and I are sitting opposite to each other.

None of us say a word at this point, which felt a bit awkward. But then, Judy speaks up:

"So, James. How are you doing? Is everything ok here?" she asks me. I answer:

"Y…Yes of course! There is nothing wrong here at all. Well, except for those stares I get and the fact that I landed in a world full of fr…" I say, noticing I was a bit too loud during this. I wanted to finish the sentence, but then Judy says:

"What!? Wait, did you wanted to say something like… freaks? That isn't something nice!" she says with a bit of anger.

"Wait, no. I mean, ugh. Look… it's very weird for me to see animals like you walk around on two legs, having clothes, talk and other things that humans are supposed to do." I reply.

"Oh. So you want to say that where you're coming from, only you humans existed and why did you said that it is weird for you to see the animals like that?" she asks me.

"Well, in my world, only humans can talk, walk on two legs and wear clothes and whatnot. Animals are, well… uhm… not intelligent like here. They also don't wear clothes."

"Wait, so humans are not animals?"

"Uhm.. technically, we are animals. In fact, we are even mammals. But as I said, in my world, only we humans have the intelligence."

"But, do you also have other advantages than other animals?" she asks me.

I think about that for a little bit, but then I got my answer: "Actually, not really. Humans can train themselves to become strong, run fast or whatever else. But compared to other animals, we don't really have a natural advantage like other animals. Instead, we have the ability of being sentient and for example being able to make tools and clothes. That's technically our advantage in the nature. But here, it seems that I don't have any special abilities."

"Oh, that's good to know. But I still got a question: Are you humans living in harmony with the animals or not?" she suddenly asks. I again need to think a bit for a fitting answer, but I got it soon:

"Actually… not that much. Well, we also use them for… ugh, forget it! I think some of them will disturb –" I try to say only being cut off by Judy:

"Wait, so you want to tell me that you humans still hunt animals!?" she exclaims a bit louder, which caused the restaurant to become more silent.

"Wait, no. I mean, yes. I mean… I don't know! Ugh… I can explain: See; it also depends on the person itself. Yes… most humans do actually eat other animals, BUT: Not all of them. Some humans even try their best to save animals, as most of these or pretty much all are on the endangered species list since the war in 2050."

"Wait a minute! Did you just say 2050?" she asks me. To which I reply:

"Yes. Actually, in my world, we already have the year 2102. Wait, which year is it in this world?"

"It's 2017." She replies to me.

"Oh, well, but I'm sure I'm not from the future if you try to say that, as humans were always the dominant species in our world for over 2 million years."

"So animals never evolved in your world?"

"Nope, only humans are capable of doing the things you guys are doing." I reply.

But then, we are interrupted by a bear walking to us. He has two menus in his hands and he gives us them into our hands, or more to say "paws" for the animals, but whatever… Then he says: "I'll be right back; I'll give you some time for you to decide." And he walks off.

I look at the menu and Judy does the same. I take a look and see that there is a lot of stuff with fruits and vegetables there. But after looking around more, I found a page with meals that have fish. I wonder if they also have other types of meat. So I searched around more and I found something, but not what I wanted to find:

I found that they have insects in their order!? WTF! That's really disgusting! How can they…

Oh yeah, I forgot. They are animals and they probably eat insects here. So I just skip that part entirely and look around more to see the drink and desert menu. I think the first thing I'll do is to pick a drink from the menu. There was a big variety and I literally cannot decide what I should choose. But then, I found what I will get for a drink: It's a carrot smoothie.

I know you could think that it is because of Judy but nope; it is because I really like carrots since I was a little child. I for some reason always loved them. I usually ate almost everything that had carrots inside. So I guess I might look around for a meal then.

I first take a look at the fishes. I think I will just get a cooked salmon with a salad. After the description, the salad also had carrots in it. Great!

As soon as I found what I wanted, I just put the menu aside and look around a little. I could see some animals in there talking to each other and eating their meals. And yes, some of these animals are looking at me, again! It's like I will be watched all the time! Believe me, it really gets annoying after some time.

Anyway, I take a quick look to Judy who still seems to search the menu. So it is still silent between each of us. I take this moment to get my thoughts all together:

So, I'm now here; in a place that seems to be called "Zootopia". A city inhabited by animals. From very little ones to very huge ones. And none of them knows anything about a so called "Human". But that was only one thing: I really need to figure out about the situation I'm now in.

Apparently, these animals don't seem to be too rude to me, at least not the police. They didn't look me up in a cell. Well, they did it for one night, but now, I'm free! At least I think so…

And in one week, I have to go to the doctors to, wait; how many times I already had said that? It's really in my thoughts all the time. I'm pretty much only thinking about that all the time. Oh wait, except one thing: Judy Hopps.

Every time I start to think about her, I get these feelings. They are telling me something: Something important. I think I… Wait, is that true! I… I… Ugh… I think I'm…

In love with her!

I finally got those words in my mind and yes, it is very true. Now I know why I felt that: It is because I love her! But wait, how does it come that I love her? I mean, I'm a human and she's a bunny. How will that even work? I don't know!

After thinking more about her, I get interrupted by the bear walking back to us.

"So, have you two already decided?" he asks us. I think I should start first because I still see Judy looking around in the menu.

"I want to have a cooked salmon with salad and a carrot smoothie" I tell him.

Judy suddenly perked up, like I would say something surprising. She then looks at the bear:

"I'm taking the cooked carrots with a salad and a carrot smoothie too" she says, smiling.

"Alright, thank you. Your order should come in any moment" he tells us walking away. Judy then also put her menu aside and she looks at me.

 _Judy POV_

"I didn't know you like carrots too" I say to James, while keeping my smile.

"Well, I always liked them, since I was a child" he replies to me happily.

Well, what can I say about him? He is a nice guy, somebody you can become friends with pretty quickly. I already like him; he's kind and seems to be a friendly person. But I still want to know more about him and such. So I start the conversation again:

"So, what does your world in general look like?"

"Uhm, well… if you want to say in short, pretty much like shit" he replies to me.

"Why?" I ask him.

"Well, it is because since that war, the world was pretty much destroyed. It destroyed nature, animals and even us humans. Of course all of these things survived over the years and they develop more. There is actually a lot of wildlife around there. A lot of forests and natural places have developed there. And they will be kept uncivilized mostly because of literally almost every animal to be on the endangered species list". He says, but only stops for a little bit and then continue:

"But you can still see a lot of parts of how the world was used to be and how much human civilization there was. You can see a lot of ruins there that were left literally 52 years or even more. Before I was busted by those ETF-Units, I was at a one week vacation at a place called Vertbeach and I also traveled to a left home that is now looking like a big ruin. It was the house where my family lived for generations. It was left, but you could enter it legally, so I did and I checked the place out. It was actually the place where my grandparents lived and where my father was when he was a baby. But since the war has started, my grandparents with my father needed to flee, until they found a secure shelter. And that shelter is now the heart of Redport City. So that's why I'm living in this fucking place!" he then suddenly yells.

"Calm down, please –" I try to say, but being interrupted.

"Yeah, sorry about my little outburst. I can't still believe that I was born in this shit place and about the general conditions in my world. But, I'm glad that I'm here now, being free from being surrounded by a 500 meter high wall and treated like trash" he says.

"Wait, what? A 500 meter wall? We also have these huge climate walls in Zootopia. But they aren't 500 meters in height" I reply.

"Uhm, ok. At least the use of it is to regulate the climate and not to keep other people away from the city or keep people living in the city inside."

"But, didn't you also say something about vacation?"

"Well, yeah. In Redport City, citizens have permissions to have 7 days of vacation outside the city each year" he answers me.

"Wait, and what happens when you're out longer or if you try to get away from the city?" I ask him, being replied with:

"Then they hunt you down until they find you and then they capture you or even just kill you. And believe me, a lot of people tried to do that, and none of them managed to escape. Well, one guy did it, but he committed suicide minutes before the ETF-Units found him."

"Wow, that's a really harsh law there. But why is it like that?"

"To be honest, I don't really know it by myself. Jason Wesson, our president, took full control over the city and is now more of a dictator. And always on his side is the ETF-Unit Commander Duke Connor that literally agress with him all of the time, well, at least it seems to be like that. And nobody found out about why the president made those laws. It might be having an evil plan or something else, but I'm not sure. Even if I was a spy for a rebel gang, I could never find that reason out." He just said. Wait, he is a spy of a rebel gang? Like a gang that is against President Wesson? Wow, that's pretty fascinating.

"So, you are in a rebel gang against President Wesson right?"

"Yep. It is called The Freedom Fighters. We were always successful. Well, almost all times. Sometimes, member got caught by ETF-Units, but we always managed to bust them out of jail. Except for me: I got out on my own, but it didn't went according to my plan. That's why I landed here."

"So, you landed in Zootopia by accident?"

"Yes, but I have to admit that I'm kinda happy about that."

And at the moment then, our food was served by the bear. I and James thanked him for bringing us the food and we start to eat.

During the time, it was silent between us: Both of us were concentrated on their own meal.

"Man, that was great!" I hear James say happily.

"Yeah, it was really delicious indeed" I reply back.

"So, I guess –" James says, stopping himself. I was a bit surprised why he did that, but then suddenly:

"I don't have any money! Shit! What I'm supposed to do?" he asks me with a lot of worry. However, I know the solution:

"Calm down. I will pay!" I say to him, he then looks at me again. Actually, it sometimes feels weird why he looks at me like that, but this time, it was only for like two seconds.

"Oh sorry, uhm… thanks" he says, silently, "but you don't have to –"

"Nope, I'm doing it. That's what friends are for right?" I ask.

"Yeah, I guess. But still, thanks for that." He replies, having a smile on his face.

After that, I pay for the food and James and I walk out of the restaurant and onto the streets.

"So, where are we now heading?" he asks me.

"To my apartment."

"Wait, isn't that still a bit too early? I mean, it's still like 10 or 11 AM" he tells me.

"Well, I planned to go there earlier because I wanted to show you a bit around, so you get kinda used to my place" I explain to him, which he seems to accept:

"Oh yeah, that sounds logical" he says to me, having a slight smile on his face, "but, do we still do something else later today?" he asks me.

"Well, I think we could walk around the city a bit, so I can show you around a bit."

"Yeah, that would be nice" he replies, seeming very happy about that.

"So, I guess than let's go to my apartment!" I say to him, while he follows me.

* * *

Alright, finally I was able to finish Chapter 5. I had a lot of stuff to do during that time (and I mean a lot!). As you may or may not know, I'm a developer of a game called "SCP: Containment Breach" and I'm also having my own mod from this game called "SCP: Nine Tailed Fox Mod" and I'm now recently working on both things again. So I was very busy doing that. But I still got some times where I worked on my story. However, Chapter 6 will definitely not come out earlier than this and that's because why:

On the Friday 26th, I will go to vacation until 2nd September and I won't be able to write my story because I don't have the ability to use my PC then. However: I think I can use the time to actually collect even more ideas for my story (right now, I only have a simple story base, but the vacation can give me the opportunity to collect a lot of ideas for my story). But there is still a blockade then:

After the vacation, I only got the weekend left to do stuff and then, school starts for me again (first day of school is 5th September for me). And another thing is that I'm now in A-Level, which means that I might even get less time than I usually already have when in school. And because I'm also working on SCP:CB and SCP:NTF mod and this will give me even less time to do the story. However, I still try to get my hands on this story as much as possible, so I can still continue it. I really like writing this story. I only wish that I would have more time for that, so I can update more frequently for you guys.

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter too. It might sound a bit more rushed at some points, as I wanted to give you this before I go on the vacation. So I already apologize if it isn't as good as the other chapters.

And I'm still surprised about the support! Thanks for faving/following my story :D, I'm also thankful for having more than 2k views already.

Oh and BTW: If you have some things that you really like about this story or if there are any things I should do better, please leave a review. I think I will still have Wi-Fi connection at the hotel where I'm staying, so I should still be able to view your reviews and reply to them.

Alright, see you next time :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Zootopia and any characters from the movie, only my OC's.

* * *

Chapter 6 – First night in a new place

 _Judy POV_

After James and I have left the restaurant, we decided to head to my apartment. Sadly we need to take the subway because Nick already left with his car to his own place. I just hope that James doesn't mind it.

"So, we have to take the subway now to come to my place. I really wish we could had taken the car, hope you don't mind." I asked him kindly.

"Of course not!" he replied quickly with a smile.

I smiled back and we both walked to the subway station in order to head home.

The subway ride wasn't really exciting as usual. We had conversation there and there but we mostly were quiet for some reason. I think James was pretty silent during the ride because like usual a lot of animals had stared at us, especially at him. They still don't understand that he's not a threat or such. But he will go to the doctor in around a week so they can test and identify him and prove that he's not dangerous at all.

After we left the subway station we started to head to my apartment. Luckily the station isn't very far from my apartment and we only needed to walk for around a minute.

And again, he stayed quite the whole time. He looked around and sometimes I could see that he was in awe. He still seems to be fascinated about the city. So I decided to ask him:

"You still think the city is fascinating right?"

"Yes. I can't express it in words. All I knew previously from my hometown was just dark areas polluted a lot. My home was more like a Dystopia, but this here is an Utopia, but filled with lots of animals." He replied.

"Yep, it is. So, is your home really that bad?"

"Totally. All I could see is pollution. The only exception is the rich part of the city, but only a few of the total citizens is actually allowed to enter that area. If you're not allowed to enter you would be either thrown out or if you have a really bad day you might actually end up in prison."

"That's really harsh." I could just say.

"Yep, but these are the laws by President Wesson. Everybody has to agree or you have to suffer the consequences." He just replied, seeming emotionless.

After our little conversation we walked inside the building and heading to my apartment. After we arrived there and I opened the door, I walked inside and let him go inside. He just looked around the apartment without saying a word.

"Well, it's not much, but this is my home." I told him.

"No, no. It's really great. In fact, it's way better than my home back. It even looks bigger than mine." He told me with a smile on his face.

"I'm glad you like it, feel free to roam around to find yourself in it."

"Alright." He simply replied while walking around.

 _James POV_

"This apartment is really amazing." I muttered to myself while walking to the living area. It still amazes me that she has such a great place to live in. I really wish I could had a place like that.

After that I decided to walk to the bedroom and again, it was bigger and more comforting looking than my old house. However, I decided not to look at all the stuff in that room in detail, so I just headed out quickly and went to the kitchen. It was a nice little kitchen area with everything you need to make your own food. The fridge was also pretty big and when I took a glance in it I found a lot of fruits and vegetables within it. I also found a lot of carrots and carrot drinks in it. I shouldn't be wondered about that because after all, Judy is a bunny.

Oh no, not again! I have those feelings again! I really have to learn to get these under control. The problem is that I really love her, but I don't know what will happen if I would tell her. I shouldn't do it, at least not now. We barely know each other and I also don't want to ruin our friendship because of that. So I just decided to try to forget about that and continue to look around the house.

The next room I found was the bathroom. It was nice and clean and it had a shower, which also acted as a bathtub. If I have to admit I never took a bath. I always showered because bathing was usually for the richer ones in Redport City. I looked around and noticed that I also don't have any other clothes than the ones I have now. I also don't have things like an own toothbrush. The problem is that I don't have any money to buy me that stuff.

I really don't know what I should tell Judy about it. I mean I really need new clothes and such, but I also don't want to bother her about that and I also don't want that she's spending a lot of money for me just because of things like that.

As soon as I walked out of the bathroom I suddenly saw Judy in front of me and she looked at me. I tried to smile as quickly as I could but the problem is that she might already have noticed that I have some concerns.

"Is everything alright?" She asked me kindly. I don't know what I should answer. I think I will just try to lie to her, so she isn't concerned about me anymore.

"Nothing. There's nothing wrong! I feel just fine!" I told her, but she just had a face of disbelieve and I could tell that she knew I was lying.

"James, you're not feeling fine. I can tell that by your fake smile and you had a face of worry when you left the bathroom." She told me.

Well, she caught me. I don't know what else I could try to do, so I just decided to ask her about the things: "Alright, yes, I have some concerns. When I was in the bathroom I have noticed that I still don't have like any other clothes than the ones I have now. I also for instance don't have an own toothbrush and…" I tried to say, only to be interrupted by Judy.

"No worries about that. I planned to go shopping with you for such things anyway." She told me.

"But, I don't have any money, remember?" I tried to reason, but then:

"Why are you worrying so much about that? I have enough money to buy such things for you. Besides, at the time you are under protection which means that you technically also already get a bit of money from the government."

"Wait, what? Really!?" I was stunned by her answer. I couldn't believe that I would be supported by the government already. Zootopia really is a very nice place. In my city, you have to be an idiot to think that the government would support you in any way. But here, it seems to be normal. But still, I was curious to why it is.

"But, why am I supported?"

"It's because you have to be healthy and in good care before you go to the doctors. That's why I and Nick are assigned to help and protect you. It is actually temporary for now because it depends on what the results are from the doctors when they identify you. They also have to identify your species and have to see if your endangered or not."

The explanation was a bit confusing for me, but I just stick with it and simply leave it to be there.

"Anyway, you really have a nice place to stay, I must admit." I told her to which she smiles and said:

"Thanks. Glad you like it. I'm actually glad that I have this apartment and not my old one. My old one was really small and I don't think you would be comfortable to be there." She said to me. I just nodded to her in understanding.

I was wandering the apartment for another 5 minutes or so. Judy explained the rooms in greater detail for me and I just listened to her. Besides that there wasn't much conversation between us. After the little house tour I decided to ask Judy:

"So, where are we going next?"

"Well, maybe we can go to the mall and get you some clothes and other stuff you might need" she answered me with a smile.

This is what I really like about her. She's always kind to me and really seems to be taking care for me. I'm really thinking of being in this place for my entire life. Screw Redport City with it's "president" Jason Wesson and his right hand Commander Connor. Everything in this place really is different – different in a positive way. I can't believe I had the thought of wanting to leave this place.

However, I still have a fear that the animals will never want me to be here. I'm really feeling that I'm a misfit in this place. I'm literally scared of what the animals think and see of me.

The problem at the moment is that during the time I had these thoughts; Judy looked at me and noticed that I had a face of worry. So she immediately asked:

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I just thought about my old home world." I lied to her. Damn, why I'm lying again?

"Oh, I can understand that. If you want we could also try to figure out a way for you to go back at some time" she suggested.

I have to admit she really cares for me, even if it's for a task that seems to be impossible, she still seems not to give up already.

"Well, thanks. But I think I get used to this place." I told her and tried my best to give her my best smile as I could – and it worked.

"Glad to hear that, but if something borrows you, you can always tell me. Don't forget, we're friends after all" she kindly said, again with a warm smile.

To be honest, I feel kinda bad that I lied to her that often, but I guess it's for the best. At least it worked just fine. Anyway, I think it's now time for me and Judy to go to the mall.

"So Judy, should we go now?" I asked.

"Yes, of course!" she replied quickly and then we're heading outside. I first thought that we would need public transportation again, but something surprising happened:

"Nick?" I asked surprised.

"Yep, it's me." He just replied.

I was really a bit taken aback. That's literally a very big coincidence that just happened. Until Judy said:

"Glad you could make it on time."

"You know me Carrots, I'm always on time."

"Har, har, yeah. Whatever" Judy told him playfully.

"Wait, you know that he would come?" I asked Judy, still surprise in my voice.

"Yeah, I called him when you were taking your own house tour."

"Hmm, but I…. Nevermind, let's just going." I simply told them.

We all got into Nick's car then. Nick on the driver's seat and Judy on the passenger seat while I sat myself in the back. Unlike last time the car ride was pretty silent. There were some little beginnings of conversation, mostly just from Nick asking where we're going again and why. Yeah, nothing really interesting.

The car ride only took like 5 minutes. After we found a parking space, we immediately headed into the Zootopia Mall.

Alright, and now take a guess what was pretty much the first thing that happened to me when we entered the mall. Seriously, just take a guess:

Animals staring at me?

Yep, you're absolutely right. Goddamn, it now really pisses me off that this always happens when I go somewhere. I can partly understand the situation but damn, they're still acting like I would be the most dangerous thing that exists in their world. Judy and Nick noticed that and after they told the mammals to stop looking, they usually did. Some of them didn't stopped staring until both of them showed their badges.

Believe me, everything here seems to work more easily. In Redport City some people wouldn't even stop if the police had warned them. In fact in some cases the ETF-Units even needed to get their hands into these situations, but that usually never ended well for the people involved in that. But again, it depends on if you see the death as a relief or as the worst thing that can happen to you.

Judy, Nick and I headed straight for a clothing shop and when we went inside, there was something surprising me:

This time pretty much no animal seemed to be noticing me much (some exceptions of course). This time they seemed to mind their own business, which I was really glad about. We just looked for some clothes my size, which was pretty much the wolf's size (maybe a bit smaller). We looked and I also noticed that all the pants had holes for tails in it. I shouldn't be surprised about that because all animals I have seen here have tails.

I just decided to look for shirts first. I found some more simpler ones such as having only one color or having just being striped. I usually don't like to wear clothes that have pictures or such on it. Another problem is that I also couldn't find proper underwear (same problem as the pants) and shoes and socks are also a problem: They're not there. And again, I'm not surprised because of yet I didn't really saw a single animal wearing shoes, at least none of them had shoes which would cover their entire feet. So I just decided to skip that part entirely for now.

We then went on to buy the stuff for me and we also decided to ask if we could try to get special pants for me that have no tail hole in it. Luckily our request was taken, but the cashier said that it would take some days until my "special" pants would arrive (same for underwear) and footwear would be even more difficult to get. The cashier also told us that the clothes for me would then be a bit more expensive because it would be a special delivery. Again I'm lucky because Judy already accepted that before I could even say any word for myself.

After that nothing really exciting happened. We got some more stuff for me for my hygiene and such. Little conversation was made during that time BTW. Surprisingly the whole shopping tour already took like 1 to 2 hours.

Instead of going into Nick's car again, Judy said to me that he can leave now because she wanted to go walking with me around the city, so I can learn more about the looks of it.

"Well, then, I'll see you two tomorrow then. And take good care of her." Nick winked at me with a smile. I knew what he was referring to, but Judy didn't seem to.

"Uhm , did you know why he said that?" Judy asked me.

"Absolutely not." I lied again, this time however, I felt better than saying the truth. After that I and Judy decided to take a walk through the city of Zootopia. Currently, we're at Savanna Central, before you ask…

 _Judy POV_

I decided to make a tour with James, as he still doesn't know much about the city. We're at Savanna Central at the moment and are going through the busy streets. Again, I could see that James got looks from other animals again. I'm really feeling bad for him that he's in a situation like this. I decided to try my best to get the other mammals away from him and to make them stop looking at him, which seemed to work at least.

I walked with him through the streets and we both looked around to see the buildings. Again, he seemed to be in awe. I have the feeling that he likes this city. We walked and walked until we found a little coffee shop and I decided to go inside with him.

"Uhm, weren't we already going to eat somewhere before?" he asked me.

"Well yeah, but this here is just a coffee shop, they don't sell much to eat here anyway. I just thought it would be nice to get ourselves a coffee or something."

"Of course! Yeah, yeah… but I still don't have any money and…" he tried to reason.

"Again, it's not bad. You shouldn't worry about that."

"But you know how much money you already spent for stuff for ME." He responded with a firm look, but also a bit scared at the same time. I could tell that he's worrying about that, but I just said:

"Remember, we're friends and friends help out each other. At this time you need help from me because you're still new and unfamiliar to this city and I really like to help you out." I replied to him.

"Alright, uhm, I guess I should search for two seats for us?" he asked.

"Good idea!" I replied.

I then decided to get ourselves some coffee. I asked him before what he wants, so I went to the cashier who is a wolf and then he took my order:

"Hello, ma'am, what would you like?" he asked me kindly.

"I would like to have two coffees, one with sugar and the other one not."

"Alright, they're coming right away." He said and then began to prepare James' and my coffee. After it was done and I paid for them, I looked around to find James already found a place where we both would sit opposite to each other. I walked to him and handed his coffee (he wanted it without sugar).

"So, what would be the next plan after that?" he asked me.

"Well, I think I would guide you through the city more and after that we maybe go back to my place. By then it should already be late then."

"So, you want to be making a tour through the whole city?" he asked me, a bit surprised, I think, so I quickly answered:

"No. That would take way too much time. But I try to show most I can."

At this moment he again looked at me deeper. I don't know why he does that but it makes me feel weird at some sorts. Actually, it's not even a negative thing for some reason. I feel something inside of me… and…" I was lost in thought for some reason. After we stared at each other without saying a word we both noticed that and we looked away from each other. I could see a light blush on his face and I also felt myself blush a bit.

It was really weird. I felt something, I just don't know what it is… Anyway, after I had put that aside me and James decided to drink our coffee and when we were both done, we left the shop and decided to continue with our tour.

* * *

So guys and girls, here it is. Chapter 6 (finally).

I'm literally VERY sorry that it came out that late. But I'm now in A-Level and you won't believe me how much work I had to do for school. And next to the school work also came the development of SCP: Containment Breach where I'm still within it and I also manage my own SCP mod (the SCP: Nine Tailed Fox Mod). I wanted to get this chapter out before Christmas, but was simply unable to.

Again, I'm very sorry and I hope you can understand that. Maybe I'm able to release Chapter 7 before new year, but I really can't promise that.

I'm also sorry if this chapter just seems to be rushed (especially with the shopping part). I try to make the chapter better at chapter 7 and onwards.

Anyway, I hope you had a great Christmas and I also wish you a happy new year (if I'm not able to release Chapter 7 before).

Alright, see you next time and I still hope you liked the chapter in some way or another :D


End file.
